


Don't Tread On Napping Cats

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [76]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Humor, M/M, Tobirama is actually a cat: discuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For a prompt on my Tumblr: If Tobirama has the traits of his summons [cats] does that mean he is prone to dozing in the sun or is affected by catnip? :D





	Don't Tread On Napping Cats

Madara is entirely minding his own business, checking over mission requests and viciously scratching out some of Hashirama’s more asinine additions as he wanders down a garden path, when suddenly his foot hits something solid where there should only be empty air. He yelps - it’s  _not a scream_ , no matter what Touka will later try to claim - and with a frantic windmilling of arms he crashes down flat on his face like a giant, murderous toddler. 

Someone. Someone is  _going to die_. 

When he claws his way off the ground, ignoring the papers and scrolls strewn around him, it’s to the sight of his greatest personal trial and bane of his existence. Senju Tobirama is just sitting up, expression deeply affronted. There’s grass in his loose hair - and  _no it is not cute_  - and a perfect print of Madara’s sandal on his stomach. 

“Uchiha,” he growls. “Watch where you’re going.”

For a moment, the stupidity of that statement leaves Madara unable to do anything but splutter wildly. He recovers, leveling a homicidal finger in the younger man’s face, and roars, “WERE YOU SLEEPING ON THE GROUND?”

Tobirama looks entirely unruffled and simultaneously disdainful. “This is the first sun we’ve had in weeks. I was enjoying it until you came tramping along like an elephant.”

He’s unspeakably lucky that Hashirama is passing by, and manages to reach them in time bodily tackle his best friend into the dirt, lest he suddenly find himself an only child. 

 

 


End file.
